goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard revive Azura/Tickle time for Azura
This is the sequel to Favian Mendoza gets Executed Characters: *Kion *Bunga *Beshte *Ono *Fuli *Mtoto *Kambuni *Kwato *Gumba *Shauku *Shenron the Dragon *Azura *Jazzi *Custard *Noodle *Foo *Ka-Chung *B.B. Jammies *Male Anchor Newsman Transcript Part 1: The Lion Guard revive Azura/99.99% of the Russian, Iranian, Belarusian and North Korean militaries get annihilated *(March 8th, 2018. 7:00 AM) *see The Lion Guard holding 7 Dragon Balls while they're at Azura's grave *Kion: Okay everyone, we're going to revive Azura and give her eternal youth life to make her survive permanently and for Shenron to protect her and destroy 99.99% of the North Korean, Russian, Belarusian and Iranian militaries *Bunga: Then let's revive her! Ready everyone? *Beshte: Yes! *Ono: Yes! *Fuli: Yes! *Mtoto: Yes! *Kambuni: Yes! *Gumba: Yes! *Kwato: Yes! *Shauku: Yes! *turns on the heart monitor which shows a flatline in Azura's grave *Kambuni: Shenron, come here and revive Azura so she can be alive permanently and the heart monitor will permanently beep when she's alive. *Storm clouds gather around Azura's grave with the power of Shenron *Shenron: Ready! *Kion: Yes! *Shenron: Very well, I will summon a lightning bolt strike to revive Azura. *Lightning bolt clap zaps Azura's grave and revives Azura while the heart monitor then starts beeping *Shenron: Well it looks like my work here is done. The next time I see Azura about to be killed, I will rescue her. I bid you farewell. *(Shenron leaves as the thunder clouds disappear and the sky clears up) *Azura: Thank you, Kion and the Lion Guard. You revived me. *(The Lion Guard then jump onto Azura and hug her. Kion licks her face which made Azura laugh) *Beshte: You're welcome, Ono can you turn off the heart monitor now since it's beeping. *Ono: Yes. *(Ono turns off the heart monitor) Part 2: The Save-Ums see their mom revived/Russia, Iran, Azerbaijan, Kyrgyzstan, Uzbekistan, Turkmenistan, Kazakhstan and Belarus surrender to Japan/Western Europe is saved *Save-Um Central. 8:00 AM *(We see Custard watching TV) *Custard: Let's see what's on TV. *turns on the TV to watch the news. The News starts and the CNN news theme plays *Male News Anchor: Good morning, this is CNN news. We have breaking news today. A lion, a honey badger, a leopard, a cattle egret, a hippopotamus, an elephant, an ostrich, a baboon, a zebra and a mongoose has revived a light blue haired girl that got killed alongside 999 million people by Favian Mendoza and now the Japanese have annihilated 99.99% of the Russian, Iranian, Belarusian and North Korean militaries, Belarus. Here's the Lion Guard. *Kion: Hi, everyone this is Kion. Today we have a surprise to show you today. *Mtoto: We have revived Azura that got murded alongside 999 million people from a deadly terrorist by Favian Mendoza! *(Azura appears on TV) *Azura: *Custard: Cool! My mom is revived! Hey Jazzi, Noodle, Foo, Ka-Chung and B.B. Jammies this calls for a celebration! *Save-Ums cheered and celebrated as Smile plays in the background Part 3 finale: Azura's nail treatment/Tickle time for Azura *(Cut to: The Private Quarters) *Kion: Azura, I'm sorry for what Favian Mendoza did to you along with 999 million people in a deadly terrorist. He's killed by Geon with his flamethrower and he won't hurt you again. *Azura: Thanks Kion. *Mtoto: Now lie down on your bed. *(Azura lies down on her bed) *Azura: Okay, what are you going to do to me? *Kion: We're going to treat your hands and feet by cleaning them and giving your nails a makeover. Wait here while we get some soap and water. *(The Lion Guard goes to the bathroom to get the soap and water. Azura is wiggling her toes while waiting) *Azura: I wonder what The Lion Guard is up to? *(Cut to: The Lion Guard in the bathroom) *Kion: Ono, you fill the bucket with water while I get a bar of soap. *Ono: OK, Kion. *fills the bucket with water and add some vinegar and lemon juice into the water *Ono: Mtoto, do you have the baby powder to destroy Azura's foot fungus? *Mtoto: Yes I do. *Beshte: Good, we can't let Azura wait that long because I've got the lotion, towel, and pumice stone. Let's go now. *(The Lion Guard leave the bathroom and goes back into Azura's room) *Kion: Sorry we’re late. The bathroom just has too many bath supplies in the tub and the sink. *Ono: First, I have to remove your chipped pink polish from your fingernails and toenails. *(Ono soaks the cotton ball into the nail polish remover and removes Azura's chipped princess pink nail polish from the deadly terrorist incident that Favian Mendoza caused) *Kambuni: Next, I'm going to use the baby powder to destroy the germ monsters causing your foot odor. *(Kambuni puts baby powder on Azura's feet as we zoom into her foot with the red, yellow, green, blue, orange, and purple germ monsters causing Azura's foot fungus to encounter the baby powder) *Red germ monster: Gah! The baby powder is coming after us! *Yellow germ monster: Let's get out of here! *Green germ monster: Yeah! I agree with the Yellow germ monster, we have to evacuate before we become nothing but dust. *Blue germ monster: All germ monsters! Stop making the fungus on Azura's feet. *Orange germ monster: Run away! *Purple germ monster: We can't take it much longer, this baby powder is too much for us! *germ monsters then burst into color splats as we zoom out of the inside out Azura's foot causing the athlete's foot to disappear *Gumba: Now to scrub your feet with soap. *(Gumba scrubs Azura's feet and toes with a bar of soap) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Sound effects used: *Heart monitor flatline *Lightning bolt clap *Heart monitor beeping *Soap bubbles wiggling and popping *Water spraying *Nail trimming *Azura's Laughing voice (Fire Emblem Fates) Category:Episodes without Shimarijo and friends Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:The Save-Ums Show Category:Longest Videos Category:Tickling videos